


False Doppelgänger

by icecheetah



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, based on a hypothesis I saw, implied downer ending, lots of telling here, spoilers for the end of season 4 and a bit of the gist of season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecheetah/pseuds/icecheetah
Summary: A Possible After The End.
Comments: 2





	False Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on a hypothesis I saw a while back and extrapolated beyond what the hypothesis meant. Also a wwoofer is a volunteer who works on organic farms with the WWOOF organisation.

The world's human population nearly doubled in an instant.  
Jon the wwoofer, who hadn't felt even the slightest touch of the Ceaseless Watcher since, he had thought, the ritual he'd been forced into failed so hard it banished all traces of the entities of fear. And Jon The Archivist, who had all that power coursing through him and struggled to undo what he'd done and brought the fears, weakened, back to this freed world.  
And Jon who had been free collapsed and screamed: He no longer knew how to keep the knowledge and pain out.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to think of a title for the Fear Free world version of Jon and I thought that he might want to learn to work with cows and that's why I thought "wwoofer".


End file.
